Raglan Shire
In April of 2007, Zayn Till opened Raglan Shire, the first of what would become a cluster of sims catering to creativity. A fantastical, fun and welcoming place, The Sim featured a large tree city filled with various themed wares made by many creative avatars. Raglan Shire also began to host fun and interesting activities and events for anyone to participate in and enjoy. Events like Sumo Tournaments, Art Walks, Community talent shows, Classes for educational purposes, Medieval Festivals, fundraising for charities, performances (musical & non musical)at the various Raglan Stages by various talent from about the grid, Wootmas/Winterfests as well as many other activities and user created group interactively hosted games. Community oriented, the Friends of Raglan Shire group slowly and steadily has grown to 2600+ members and is primarily focused on encouraging creativity, friendship and silliness. The Raglan community has consistently shown itself to be a warm and fun place for visitors where everyone and anyone is welcome to share ideas and collaborate. Almost immediately due to the friendly nature of the Raglan Shire community, expansion began. First was the Artisan Village on Athen Shire, a Sim connected to Raglan Shire along Raglan Shires southern border. Later on in September of 2007, expansion carried over to the Heron Shire Sim, which is connected to the West border of Raglan Shire. As fall approached, The Raglan Shire Wharf (on Heron Shire) was built and new shops sprang up. In 2008, The rest of Heron Shire became home to a great forest that sprawls out over 1/2 the sim with The Great Tree Steve (a large 200 meter tall tree) at its center and featuring 4 levels of publicly accessible areas from which people can socialize and interact on. In January of 2008, The Raglan Commons Sim came into being. Connected along the Northern Border of Raglan Shire, The Raglan Commons sim was the first of the Shire residential sims and reflected the creativity of the communities residents. In March of 2008, the Raglan Galaxy Sim was unveiled and connected to the Raglan Cluster of sims. Raglan Galaxy features the large "Raglan Shire International Space Station" which a interactive and fully functioning orbital structure with several large habitats, apartment pods, and other areas of interest including a Zero Gravity habitat, a space lounge, Loading docks and The Cosmos Theater Dome. Below on the planets surface there is a small island that has free rezzable Surf boards and a surfing course. On May 1st of 2008, Morning Shire, the 2nd Shire Residential sim was connected to The Raglan Cluster along the west side of Heron Shire. Morning Shire has many areas of interests as maintained by the various residents who reside on the sim. On June 14th, 2008, expansion of the tree city commenced and The Raglan Shire Silica Cubicle (The Raglan Shire Sandbox) was opened to the public. in late 2015, RacerX Gullwing, creator and founder of 'Snail Racing' an incredibly fun activity renowned throughout the entire grid with weekly races(including fundraising events across dozens of sims at a time), moved the Goldwings Coast Sim (home of the snail races) , and attached it to the Raglan Shire archipelago to the east border of Athen Shire. In April of 2016 on the 9th anniversary of Raglan Shires entry into virtual worlds, the Raglan Shire sim, after nearly 2 years of work, was completely renovated and an all new sim sized tree city was unveiled to the public. The new Redesign brings Raglan Shire squarely into the present with incredible detail, artistic and creative vision and is enormous in scope and scale, offering visitors and residents much to explore and interact with including acorn trams, zip lines, slingshots and other ways to navigate the sims as well as shops, art galleries, multiple theaters and other locations of interest. The community of Raglan Shire, traditionally associated with small avatars but welcome to all, has evolved a unique personality and culture of its own that is accessible for all to enjoy. The Shire Community now stretches over 8 sims and continues It's tradition of fun and collaboration As it enters its 10th year of ongoing entertaining lunacy. Retrieved from "http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Tinies" Category:People